Music Express
by DaggerZero
Summary: [Yaoi warnings; S/J-centric] Surprisingly enough, it was Seto who asked Jou and now they're stuck with each other. For a whole semester...Take a ride in the music express. It might just sweep you away...


DZ: Uh...yea...

Kai: Nothing to say?

DZ: What the crap are you doing here? This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic!

Max: Well, since you aren't working in any Beyblade fics, we don't have any more of the spotlight. So, we're crashing.

DZ: Feh, anyways...

Kai: Still nothing to say?

DZ: Ah, just read on.

Music Express, Prologue: Shake yer head

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed once again, body slumping against the bench beneath him. Looking up at the blue sky, sprayed with white foamy clouds, Katsuya wracked his brain trying to think up of a way to ease into his next task. He'd rather slay a dragon than do what he'd been thinking of doing.

"It _is_ kinda like slaying dragon..."

"What is?" Katsuya jumped at the voice. He turned to see Ryou standing behind the bench he sat on.

"Oh, nothing. I just have to convince Kaiba to work with me on a project." 

"Well, you've got your work cut out for you." Ryou chuckled. "Why Kaiba?"

"The teacher advised us to have someone we know as a partner. Kaiba's the only one I remotely know in that class. The rest are kinda the druggie type, if you know what I mean. I mean, they're all nice, but I told myself a long time ago not to associate with people like that."

Ryou nodded. Katsuya's reasoning seemed perfectly logical. Even if Kaiba and him didn't get along well, after everything they had been through, Kaiba was kinda part of their little group. Even his scuffles with Katsuya were getting less frequent. 

"So why don't you go and ask him now?" Ryou asked. He looked at his watch. "It's only 5:16, he's probably still at Kaiba Corp."

"Well..." Katsuya trailed off, looking away from Ryou.

"'Well' what?"

"Nothing, I'll do it tomorrow." Katsuya stood up. "Besides, practice is in 15 minutes."

Ryou's eyes widened, remembering. "Oops, I forgot about that. Let's go. Yami'll berate us if we're late again and I left Bakura at the game shop."

*****************************

"BAKURA!!!" Ryou winced as he heard Yami yell inside the game shop. He quickly opened the door, Katsuya right behind him. "Bakura come back here!!! Ryou watch out!!"

*WHOMP!!*

Bakura crashed into Ryou, the two falling onto the floor on top of each other. 

"What did you do again, Bakura?" The hikari looked at his yami exasperatedly.

"I didn't do anything!" Bakura cried indignantly. 

"And I suppose I'm wet for no reason." Yami said, coming into the store. He was dripping water, wet from head to toe. Ryou glared at Bakura who gave him a sheepish grin. 

"Did I mention I sorta had an accident in the kitchen?" Bakura asked. Ryou rolled his eyes and pushed Bakura off of him, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I should have taken him with me."

"That's ok, Ryou. Yami needed a bath anyways." Yugi said.

"Hey!" 

Yugi turned to Yami. "I believe Bakura wasn't the only one looking for a fight."

Yami pouted, then turned to Bakura glaring. Bakura only glared back. He didn't say anything that might exacerbate the situation with his hikari. An irate hikari equals a cold yami (A/N: If ya catch my drift ^_~). Katsuya still stood at the doorway, amusement written all over his face.

"Ah, let's just go and practice, guys." He told Yami and Bakura. Katsuya walked over to the back of the store that led into the house. Yugi and Ryou had already set up in the game room, which was what they used for their practice room. 

Yugi stood by his keyboard, while Ryou plugged up his synthesizer. Yami and Bakura walked in going to their respective instruments checking it. Katsuya stood at the doorway observing the others before going up to his guitar to tune it. After everyone had finish warming up, they started with their first song. 

__

I was born upside down

I felt my Gramma put my feet on the ground

They put a spoon in my mouth

And everyone was shocked to hear me shout

Well I knew I couldn't take all the dogfood that they make 

__

I'd just as soon as put myself on a stake and burn

It was a mellow sounding song. The first song they all wrote. Together. Katsuya thought about how the group got together. It was a month after their getting out of their second year of high school. Summer had prove to hold no amusement for the group of friends, and so Yugi suggested to start a band since everyone knew how to play an instrument or two. Well, at least Yugi, Ryou and Katsuya did. Yami and Bakura needed to dig into their respective aibou's thoughts to learnt o play their instruments since Yugi and Ryou knew how to play two each.

I saw it coming around

I saw it coming around, yeah,

I saw it coming around

And so I just, yeah, shook my head and walked away

As soon as the yamis learned their instruments, which took a pretty long time, they started practicing together, doing covers of songs they liked. Then they started writing songs of their own and before they knew it, the summer had passed. Now it was the middle of their senior year, and the band was preparing for another gig at a local club. 

__

I grew up in a town

Where everybody tried to push me around

The girls were alright, but the guys were tough

They always bugging me with macho stuff

Well, I ain't no stupid fighter

I go for flower power

I've been running every race just to save my face

Katsuya's fingers almost faltered at the strings when he thought about how far they've come. It almost seemed like yesterday that they needed another set of bass strings or drumsticks because Yami or Bakura kept breaking them. Now it seemed like the two had been playing for as long as Katsuya had (which was a pretty long time). 

__

I saw it coming around

I saw it coming around, yeah,

I saw it coming around

And so I just, yeah, shook my head and walked away

Katsuya shook his head a bit to rid him of the little reminisce he was having. He focused on the music, the feel of the notes vibrate through his body as he strummed a chord on his guitar. He sang the words, voice clear.

__

Well they try to see if you care

It's just a matter of not begging for more

You know it's really suicidal to just give in

With people you can never really be sure

Oh when it gets down to this they'll eat you up

When the words get in your head they'll stitch you up

It's a saving grace to have enough

When you find yourself in a compromising spot

Katsuya knew the song was almost to the end after the climax.

__

You know you shouldn't take all the dogfood that they make

You'd just as soon as put yerself on a stake and burn

You'll see it coming around

You'll see it coming, coming around

You just shake yer head and walk away

The music faded away, Katsuya's voice like an evanescent touch in the air. Katsuya grinned looking at his fellow musicians. The yamis had smirks on their faces and the hikaris smiled brightly. They were sounding pretty good and they knew it. 

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a phone's ring. Katsuya took out his black and red cell phone. "Jounouchi Katsuya speaking."

There was a bit of silence on the end of the line, making Katsuya think no one was there. He was about to hang up when he heard a familiarly stoic voice. "Jounouchi, it's Kaiba."

"How the heck do you know my number?" Katsuya spoke before he thought about it. 

"I have my ways, pup." Seto said sounding annoyed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Katsuya screamed. "I'll 'pup' you! You-! You jerk!"

"That was a lame insult."

"Shut it, moneybags! Your the one who called me!"

There was a pause on the other end, then a sigh. "Okay, look. Rukai-sensei advised that we work with someone we knew for next semester's project. You know what it's like in our class. You are the only one I vaguely know in it."

Katsuya didn't respond. He knew what Seto was asking, well at least implying and he was shocked that Seto would actually come out and ask him. 

"Jounouchi? Jounouchi! Are you there? Well, look; you know what I'm asking. Can you be my partner?"

Katsuya was still shocked. He nodded dumbly, but of course Seto can't really see that. Said CEO was now screaming Jounouchi's name over and over, which snapped the blonde out of his stupor. "Uh, yes, sure..."

"Good, I will talk to you later about details. Right now I must attend more pressing matter. Goodbye." With that, the blue-eyed youth hung up. Katsuya turned off his cell, and looked at it doubtfully. He scratched his head, still puzzling over what happened.

"Ahem."

Katsuya looked up to see his band mates looking at him expectantly. He looked to Ryou; a tentative smile making it's way to his lips.

"Well...It's official. Seto Kaiba is now my partner."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jou: Okay, at last.

DZ: Yea, you said it. I think I've been planning this fic for a month now. Eheh.

Kai: Like Koori Tenshi?

DZ: Well, Koori Tenshi is going to turn into a YGO fic instead of a Beyblades fic.

Tyson: What?! But I like being so innocent!!

DZ: Who cares? Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades or the song "Shake yer head". If I did, I'd be rich, but I'm not, coz I can't even buy a freakin' booster pack of Duel Monsters card.

Seto: Someone sure sounds spiteful...

DZ: Shut up, your rich, you wouldn't understand.

Jou: Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
